Everyone Has a Motive
by AshleyMarin
Summary: Ten years after Charles is finally revealed, the girls attend their high school reunion, but nothing goes as planned when Ali's body is found the next morning and the girls have no recollection of the night. Emison Ezria Haleb Spoby


**MURDER**

Alison DiLarentis was no stranger to darkness. Having lived on the run for many years, she was fairly accustomed to navigating the dark streets of Rosewood with only the moon and a few scattered street lamps to guide her. Normally, she would have taken a cab home at this hour, but today she welcomed a walk through the brisk springtime air. She needed the time to reflect before she arrived home.

After a lengthy stroll through town, Ali could no longer avoid the inevitable. She finally passed by her apartment on the corner of one of Rosewood's busiest streets. Instinctively, she looked up and noticed the blinds were drawn in the windows with no light streaming out. Breathing a sigh of relief, she pulled out her key and let herself in.

Once inside, she dropped her purse on the table near the door and flipped on the hallway night. Careful not to make noise, she pulled a white pharmacy bag from her purse and tucked it into her side. Tiptoeing through the house, she poured herself a glass of water and then snuck into the guest bathroom.

She opened the pharmacy package and pulled out a rectangular box with pink lettering. After reading and rereading the instruction manual, she finally uncapped the white stick that came inside. Then she gulped down her glass of water and sat patiently on the toilet.

It wasn't long before her sensitive bladder gave way and she maneuvered the white stick between her legs. When she was done, Ali capped the stick and placed it on the countertop, but not before setting a time for the allotted wait period.

Those ninety seconds felt like an eternity as Ali waited for the result. She tapped her foot impatiently and felt the incessant nausea she had been experiencing all day, begin to burn at the edge of her throat. Swallowing hard, she counted down the last few seconds on the timer and then looked at the threatening white stick.

"Pregnant," she read aloud.

In a passionate fury, she launched it across the room until it cracked open leaving two pieces on the bathroom tile. As the realization hit her, Ali experienced every emotion until she finally broke down into silent tears. When she finally composed herself, she wiped the makeup off her tear stained cheeks and turned off the light before tiptoeing into the bedroom.

Keeping quiet, she changed out of her constricting dress and into a comfy t-shirt. She folded her long blonde hair into two plaits and pushed aside the covers before climbing into bed.

"Ali?" the figure next to her said, stirring awake.

"Sorry Em," Ali told her. "Go to sleep."

Then she kissed the brunette's forehead and rolled over, facing away from her, as sleep called her name.

* * *

There are few things Hanna loved more than her loft in the center of Philly. It had floor to ceiling windows and sweeping views of the city. She adored waking up to the morning light and living only a few blocks from her job. It was everything she had ever dreamed of and more.

This morning, like every other, she split a chocolate protein shake with her roommate Mona and they hit the gym on the top floor of her building. It was their ritual. An hour on the treadmill followed by strength training and yoga, over which they shared everything that was happening with them, which mostly included talking about boys and work.

After the lengthy workout, Hanna took a cold shower and spent nearly and hour in front of the mirror prepping herself for work. With a quick goodbye to her roommate, she grabbed her leather tote bag before heading for work.

"Good morning Miss Marin," the receptionist greeted her at the front desk.

"Hi Hilary," Hanna flashed her a smile.

"Just a heads up," Hilary warned her. "The boss wants to see you as soon as you get in."

"Thanks," Hanna replied.

She continued to her corner office, fired up her computer and dropped her bag on the desk. She quickly glanced over her emails, deduced that none of them were pressing, and then took off toward the largest office in the building.

"Mr. Bennett," she tapped on the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Hanna," he smiled, gesturing to the chair in front of him. "Have a seat."

She politely sat across from him as he slid a folder to her, which she promptly looked through.

"This is the Pretty Girl account," he explained. "I had Mark on it but with his recent departure, we need someone to cover some of his clients. It's pretty straight forward. It uses your Facebook friends' recent searches and social media profile to deduce the perfect gift for them. It's based out of California but we have a meeting set up next week with the owner Ca..."

"Caleb Rivers," Hanna breathed.

"You're familiar?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"We went to the same high school," Hanna explained, trying not to expose the details.

"Good," her boss continued. "That's great actually, because he's got a few more projects on the docket and I'd like to keep him as a client."

"Of course, sir," Hanna nodded.

"Fantastic," he beamed. "I'll give you some time to look over that file. Mark already put together some mock ups but I want you to add your own personal touch. I think you'll be a fantastic addition to this project."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennett," she said. "I'll have the new mock ups on your desk, first thing Monday."

Hanna excused herself and headed back to her own office. She opened the folder and pored through the existing files. She knew every aspect of this project, having seen it scattered all through her house when she lived with Caleb. He spent years trying to develop it, and as much as she loathed how it destroyed their relationship, she truly wanted him to succeed in this venture, which is why she knew she was the perfect person to market it to the world.

* * *

Spencer sat at her rickety desk in the center of the non-profit's office. She had a stack of folders next to her and an old computer that lagged. It was certainly not the prestigious attorney job she had always hoped for, but it paid the bills and hopefully led her in the right direction toward becoming a powerful woman in law.

She spent most days trying to convince herself that working pro bono would eventually pay off. One day she would stumble across that perfect case that blew up and made her career, leading to book deals and speaking engagements. Of course, her parents always reminded her that she was always welcome at their firm. They could pull a few strings and she would be well on her way to making partner, but she insisted on paving her own way.

"Spence?" she looked up to find her coworker Melody, extending a file.

"Thanks," Spencer took it, flipping through the pages quickly. "Which one is this?"

"The single mother," Melody explained. "She's seeking reparations after her daughter killed herself over some bullying."

"Right," Spencer remembered the case. "Modern-day Carrie."

"Try not to bring that up during the deposition," Melody told her.

Spencer nodded and closed the file, adding it to her stack. She took the next one off the pile and read it over. Then her eyes landed on the name of the prosecution lawyer. Written with faint typewriter ink are the words **Alison DiLaurentis, Assistant District Attorney.** Furious, Spencer closes the file and grabs a sharpie from her desk. In bold letters she writes **WIN AT ALL COSTS.**

* * *

Aria stuffed a stack of ungraded papers into her bag and then turned the light off in her classroom. She turned the hallways and stopped right outside an empty classroom. Inside she could see her husband Ezra discussing _Death of a Salesman_ with one of his students. She subtly waved at him, waited for him to acknowledge that she was heading out, and then continued on her way.

It was only a few blocks to the middle school where she went to pick up her kids. As soon as she arrived at the edge of the playground, she saw five-year-old Scarlett climbing on the monkey bars while her eight-year-old Jeremy kicked around a soccer ball with his friends.

She was in no hurry, so she sat down on a steel bench and let them play for awhile, as the rest of their friends were slowly picked up by mothers and nannies in sleek sports vehicles. As the students began to dwindle, Aria's children finally noticed her sitting off to the side, beaming wildly.

"Mommy!" Scarlett came running toward her.

"Hi love!" Aria pulled her into a tight hug. "How was school."

"Good," Scarlett rambled. "We had apples for snack time but I traded mine for a bouncy ball. Look!"

Aria smiled when she saw the marbled rubber ball in her daughter's hand. She was always a resourceful little girl.

"I bet you're hungry, then," Aria winked. "Maybe we can get some ice cream on the way home."

"Ice cream!" she perked up. "Chocolate chip?"

"Whatever you like," Aria told her. "Just go get your brother."

"Jem!" Scarlett yelled across the field.

When she had begun learning to speak, she had trouble pronouncing his full name. Even though Jeremy loathed it, the nickname stuck. Aria approved only because it reminded her of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Ezra constantly teased her, saying they should have gone with his choice of naming Scarlett after the book's heroine. Aria told him one literally name was enough. They didn't want to appear obsessed.

"Mom," Jeremy came running over. "Scarlett says we're getting ice cream."

"Sure," she teased him. "Unless you've got something better planned."

"No," he shook his head. "I have time for ice cream."

"That's what I thought," Aria laughed.

Taking both their hands, she led them through the town square, stopping outside the ice cream shop they liked so much.

* * *

Twenty girls are lined up on the bleachers inside Rosewood's community pool. One by one, they each step up to the diving block as Emily calls their name. She has them dive into the water in waves of five, timing them and jotting the numbers on her clipboard. When all of them have completed their heat, she posts the scores up in descending order.

"Last day of try-outs is tomorrow," she announces. "We'll be assessing backstroke and butterfly. Those of you who would like to try out for the dive team as well, please check the board for your tryout times."

Emily watched as the girls rushed to see their marks on the board. While they compared scores and changed back into their street clothes, she waited in the office for the inevitable prospect to ask her for advice. She was going over a textbook when there was a knock on her door. She looked up expecting to find a meek freshman in a dripping towel, but was surprised when she saw the head of physical education standing in the doorway.

"Coach Fulton," Emily smiled, "how can I help you?"

"Well," Fulton said, taking a seat in front of her, "I wanted to let you know that this will be my last year at Rosewood and I've recommended you to take my position."

"Really?" Emily asked. "I appreciate that so much but I'm sorry to see you leave."

"I've had a good run here," Fulton continued, "but it's time to hang up my swim cap. My husband has been begging me to retire for a while now."

"I'm very happy for you, then," Emily told her, "and I'm really flattered that you would consider me."

"You've done some great work here," Fulton told said. "Of course, none of it is certain yet but I do think you're a front runner. Job comes with much more responsibility but you'll also get a raise, which I hear you're looking forward to."

"Oh yes, thank you," Emily said graciously. "My wife and I are trying to start a family and kids are expensive, especially with all of the treatments we'll need."

"That's great to hear," Fulton said cheerily. "I've always suspected you'll make a fantastic mom."

"I hope so," Emily breathed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," the woman continued. "You've got it in you. But don't get your hopes up yet. The superintendent gets the last word on promotions. You still need to hold out on the official word."

"I will," Emily nodded. "Thanks again."

Fulton winked at her and then left the office, while Emily dwelled on the future of her life with Ali.

* * *

Alison parked her car in front of the towering stone building that read **Rosewood Police Department** _ **.**_ She pulled down the hem of her dress and walked up the steps into the lobby. With her sunglasses still on to protect from the glare of fluorescent lights, she approached the reception desk with a bright smile.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis," the officer on duty nodded at her.

"Good evening, Barry," she addressed him politely. "I need to see Detective Holbrook."

"Is he expecting you?" Barry asked.

"No," Alison shook her head. Then she gestured to a folder in her hands. "I have some documents to go over with him. Confidential, ADA business."

"Of course," Barry nodded. He pressed the buzzer underneath his desk. "Go right on in."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Alison took the familiar route to the detective's office. As an assistant district attorney, she was quite familiar with the police station. Rosewood was a quaint little town with astronomical cyber crime rates. Ever since she and her friends were threatened by A, Rosewood became a breeding ground for online bullying. She often had to step in and compare notes with the investigators at Rosewood PD.

"Ali?" Gabriel looked up when he saw her shadow in the doorway. "How can I help you?"

Without a word, Ali stepped inside, locking the door behind her. She drew the blinds and took a deep breath but before she could get a word out, the detective already had his hands around her waist and his lips hovering over hers.

"Wait," she pushed him away. "We can't."

"Don't worry," he replied. "We've got time. Besides, no one suspects."

"That's not why I came," she protested. "We can't do this anymore, not unless you can commit to me entirely. You have to break up with Hanna."

"Me?" he scoffed. "You're the one who's married."

"It's a sham," Ali rolled her eyes. "We had a ceremony but never made it legal."

"Still," Holbrook replied, "it will take time. I can't just break up with Hanna and start dating you."

"You have to," she retorted. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he wanted to know.

"I took three tests," she replied. Then she handed him a manila folder. "Hospital results, eight weeks."

"It's mine?" he asked.

"Who else would be the father?" she retorted. "Emily?"

"That's not what I meant," he tried to backtrack. "I just need some time."

"There is no time," she spat at him.

"Just give me the weekend," he said, with a deep sigh. "I'll take care of everything."

"Do it by Monday," Ali warned him.

"I will," he said, taking her in his arms. Gabriel rubbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead to try and calm her. "Everything will be okay."

Ali breathed a sigh of relief and then kissed him. Holbrook's hands began to wander when they were interrupted by a sudden knock.

"Shit," he breathed. Then he yelled out. "Come in."

"It's locked," Ali reminded him.

"I know that," he replied. "I'm buying us some time."

Using the mirror from her purse, Ali quickly cleaned herself up and gathered the medical file she had brought with her. Holbrook adjusted his tie and then went to open the door to find Hanna standing in the doorway, wearing a fitted pastel dress.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't know you guys were working."

"We finished up," Ali said quickly. Then she turned to Hanna. "I'm actually glad I caught you. I was hoping we could get dinner when I'm in the city next week."

"Sure," Hanna replied. "Call my office and we'll set it up."

"Great," Ali said, before going on her way.

Hanna stepped aside as Ali exited and then took a seat in her boyfriend's office while Holbrook finished putting away his things.

"Sorry about that," he told her. "Let me just finish up here."

"It's okay," she replied. "I took the last train out of the city and I'm still too early."

"That will be good," he said, "won't it? You can catch up with your friends."

"No one wants to be early to their high school reunion," Hanna reminded him, "but I told Spencer to meet us here. We can grab a drink beforehand."

"Uh sure," he said, then quickly changed his mind. "Actually, I have some work to finish up. How about you girls go ahead and I'll meet you at the Apple Rose Grill?"

"Sure babe," she replied.

Hanna grabbed her bag and stood up, before giving Gabe a quick peck. By the time she was back in the lobby, she saw Spencer speaking with the officer on duty.

"Spence," Hanna pulled her aside.

"Oh, hey!" she hugged her friend.

"Gabe is a little held up," Hanna told her. "Why don't we catch up and he'll meet us later?"

"Sure," Spencer replied as they walked down the stone steps. "You know, I ran into Ali on my way in here."

"Yeah, that happens," Hanna sighed. "She spends a lot of time at the station since she's the district attorney."

" _Assistant_ district attorney," Spencer corrected her.

"Ouch," Hanna muttered. "Sorry, are you still mad at her for that?"

"Of course I am," Spencer retorted. "She cost me my job and nearly cost me my entire career. She doesn't even deserve to be there. She cheated on the bar exam."

"Hey," Hanna patted her back. "Let's talk about literally anything else."

Spencer silently agreed and Hanna took her hand, steering them in the direction of the closest bar.

* * *

Aria stood in front of the mirror admiring how the black cocktail dress fit her. She smoothed out her skirt and then turned to face Ezra who was deeply engrossed in a copy of Jonathan Safran Foer's latest book.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"You look amazing," Ezra replied. "Just like prom."

"Are you sure you're okay here tonight with the kids?" Aria asked him.

"What's the alternative?" he laughed. "Going back to the high school gym? I was there all day."

"Is this because of Alison?" Aria asked him.

"Not entirely," he replied, "but I certainly don't want to see the woman that nearly ended my career."

"I'll give her your love," Aria teased.

Ezra raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that implied he didn't appreciate the joke. Aria laughed and bounced out of the room to say goodbye to her children. She kissed them each goodbye and then walked out into the cool night air, heading for the high school a few blocks away.

When she arrived at the high school, it was decorated with colorful streamers and balloons, nothing like the elaborate decorations that adorned the halls when she attended school dances at Rosewood. _If only they had Spencer heading the dance committee_ she thought to herself.

Strolling beneath the cheap decorations, Aria grabbed her name tag and two drink tickets from the front table. Feeling slightly disheveled without Ezra by her side, she tried to seek out her friends in the crowd until she spotted Emily and Alison huddled near the bar.

"Hey stranger," Aria hugged Emily.

"I stopped by your classroom for lunch," Emily told her. "You were gone."

"I took off early," Aria explained. "Had to pick the kids up from school."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now," Emily told her.

"Me too," Aria replied. Then she turned to Alison and coolly greeted her. "Ali."

"It's nice to see you Aria," Alison told her. "It's been a while."

Luckily for Aria, the arrival of Hanna and Spencer helped diffuse the tension. The five girls greeted each other kindly and then ordered a few drinks before beginning to mingle with the rest of their old classmates.

* * *

It was dark when Emily opened her eyes. She was still tired but she felt cold and exposed. As she adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that the sun was beginning to peak up from behind the mountains. She looked around and realized she was lying facedown on the roof of the high school.

Emily looked down and saw her dress tattered and bloody. She noticed a gash in her arm and realized she was bleeding. Finally, she heard someone stirring next to her and recognized her three high school friends lying in bloody shambles next to her.

Immediately she panicked, worrying that they were hurt but she breathed a sigh of relief when they all began waking up and holding their heads to calm the pounding headache that was no doubt a side effect from tranquilizers.

"What happened?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Aria groaned as she wiped a streak of blood from her face.

"It's morning," Spencer gasped, looking at her watch. "I don't remember anything."

"Wait," Emily looked around, "where's Ali?"

"I don't know," Hanna said as she stood to her feet. Then she noticed a figure lying on the concrete just outside the door to the school. "Oh no."

"What?" Emily asked as she peeked over the side of the railing.

Without wasting a second, Emily climbed down the fire escape and approached the bundle of clothes. The other girls weren't far behind when they heard Emily shout out in anguish. Hanna instantly wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to soothe her cries while Spencer tried to find a pulse. Finally, she solemnly shook her head.

"NO!" Emily cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Aria breathed.

Just as Aria said the words, she heard a beeping sound coming from her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw a message.

"You guys," her voice cracked, "it's from A."

"No it's not," Spencer shook her head. "It can't be."

"Look," Aria passed it around.

The message contained two photos. One featured the four girls standing on the roof, seemingly arguing with Ali who was dangerously close to the ledge. The second image showed their friend falling from the roof while the four girls watched from above. Below was a message that read: **Guilty Little Liars**.

"We have to go," Spencer gasped.

"I'm not leaving her," Emily cried. "I love her."

"I know," Spencer tried to comfort her friend, "but this is a crime scene and we're about to be framed for murder if we don't get out of here."

"She's right," Aria said.

"What if we go to the police?" Hanna asked. "I can talk to Gabe."

"No offense, Hanna," Spencer told her, "but your boyfriend is a shit cop. We're the girls who cried wolf in this town. No one will believe we were framed for murder, _again._ "

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope I've kept everyone in character, or at least what they would be like in ten years. Let me know what you think and who you suspect is the new A. Until next time - kisses!  
**


End file.
